


Le mors de la vipère

by FrancescaAbeni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Hawk Moth - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Lukanette, Marichat, Mayura - Freeform, OOC, Otherverse, Spoilers, Viperion - Freeform, What if?, chat noir - Freeform, ladrien, papillon, psicologico
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaAbeni/pseuds/FrancescaAbeni
Summary: Viperion passa dal lato di Papillon ed inizia a lottare contro Ladybug e Chat Noir. Cosa accadrà se dovesse scoprire che dietro le maschere dei due eroi ci sono il suo migliore amico e la ragazza che ama?-----------Fanfiction presente anche su Wattpad e EFPPubblicata: 27/12/2019Completata: ??/??/????
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

_"È ancora impresso nella mente dei cittadini l'ultimo scontro che hanno visto protagonisti i nostri eroi Ladybug, Chat Noir e Viperion contro un'akuma che ha raso al suolo più di metà città, facendo molti feriti ed una vittima. Nessuno ancora si capacita del perché il potere di Ladybug non abbia funzionato questa volta: dopo che il nemico è stato sconfitto le strade sono tornate normali, i monumenti sono tornati interi ed i feriti sono guariti. Ma c'è stata una cosa che invece è stata cancellata: la vita di una donna, madre di due figli._  
_In molti in città la conoscevano perché padrona di una barca sulla Senna, la Liberty. Anarka Couffaine è descritta da tutti come una donna che amava la libertà, non aveva regole e amante del disordine; ma amava i suoi figli come ogni madre amorevole. Sono ancora poco chiare come la donna abbia perso la vita durante la battaglia, soprattutto dopo che il potere di Ladybug ha riportato tutto alla normalità. Nessuno dei figli ha rilasciato nessuna dichiarazione, così come nemmeno i tre eroi che avevano combattuto quel giorno. In molti sono andati a portare fiori e doni alla Liberty, chiusa per permettere alla polizia di procedere con le indagini, le quali non hanno ancora portato a nessuna risposta. L'akumatizzato è stato arrestato."_

Luka strappò la pagina del giornale e la accartocciò tra le mani, gettando poi a terra il pezzo di carta assieme a molti altri che ricoprivano il pavimento.

La stanza era buia, solo un filo di luce passava tra le tende tirate e le tapparelle abbassate.

Gli occhi azzurri, gonfi ed arrossati, erano pieni di lacrime che da giorni rigavano il suo volto.

Piangeva quando era solo, quando la sorella non era in casa e poteva sfogarsi quanto voleva. Almeno davanti a lei doveva mostrarsi forte.

Si portò le gambe al petto e prese un paio di respiri profondi, stringendo il bracciale verde acqua tra le mani.

Singhiozzi silenziosi scossero nuovamente il suo corpo fragile e la sua anima spezzata.


	2. Capitolo 1

  
  


Marinette si lasciò cadere sul divano, sospirando esasperata. Era passata quasi una settimana dell'accaduto, ma si parlava ancora e ancora di quel maledetto akuma e del potere di Ladybug che non aveva funzionato del tutto, per non parlare del lavoro, che quel giorno l'aveva distrutta.

Il funerale di Anarka era stato appena due giorni prima ed aveva ancora ben chiara l'immagine dell'espressione di Luka: i suoi occhi erano spenti mentre teneva sua sorella Juleka tra le braccia, il suo volto non mostrava nessuna emozione. Sebbene le lacrime gli rigassero le guance, il suo viso non mostrava alcuna emozione.

In cinque anni che lo conosceva non aveva mai visto Luka in quello stato. Distrutto, l'animo spezzato.

Come biasimarlo, pensò lei con un sospiro e girandosi di lato, rannicchiandosi con un cuscino al petto.

L'aveva chiesto a Master Fu come mai il suo potere non avesse riportato _tutto_ alla normalità, ma il Miraculous aveva dei limiti: non può riportare alla vita qualcuno. Sebbene avesse raggiunto la maggiore età e potesse evocare il Lucky Charm tutte le volte che voleva, così come Chat Noir con il Cataclisma, poteva far tornare le _cose_ alla normalità e massimo poteva curare le ferite, ma non poteva ridare la vita a chi l'aveva persa, anche se era stato per mano di un akumatizzato.

Quando un portatore sfruttava il Miraculous poteva accedere solo ad una piccola parte del potere del kwami, un'entità divina che concretizza un concetto astratto, dato che il gioiello fungeva da catalizzatore. Per gli esseri umani non era possibile governare tali forze, ma i Miraculous esistevano per questo: sfruttare quel determinato concetto, seppur con delle limitazioni. Una persona non poteva tornare in vita con il Miraculous della creazione, come non poteva venire uccisa da quello della distruzione.

Per tutti quegli anni ogni cittadino aveva rischiato di morire e lei non lo sapeva. Molto probabilmente era anche per quello che non era stata molto attenta. Se avesse fermato l'akuma prima, se fosse stata più attenta e vigile, e soprattutto se avesse consenato il Miraculous a Luka _in tempo_ , allora Anarka sarebbe ancora viva.

Dopo lo scontro con l'akuma Viperion, o meglio Luka, si era allontanato senza restituire il Miraculous. Lei lo aveva cercato ovunque e quando lo trovò i due ebbero un diverbio sui doveri e le promesse fatte, ma non se la sentiva di ribattere alla sua ultima frase: «Il dovere di un eroe è proteggere i cittadini, impedire che si facciano del male. So che è impossibile salvare tutti, ma sapevi che mia madre era rimasta intrappolata nella nave e non hai fatto nulla per aiutarla. Hai mancato al tuo dovere di eroe, non venire a farmi la predica sulle promesse da mantenere!»

Luka non urlava mai, soprattutto contro di lei, non aveva mai osato alzare la voce, eppure in quel momento, le aveva urlato contro, piangendo arrabbiato e deluso.

Era solo colpa sua.

Non aveva salvato Anarka e non era riuscita a recuperare il Miraculous del serpente.

Si alzò dal divano, i capelli corvini disordinatamente raccolti in uno chignon alto, e si recò in cucina a prendere qualche cosa da sgranocchiare, ignorando la televisione rimasta accesa tutto il tempo sul notiziario.

Stavano ancora passando quella notizia.

Era stufa di tutto ciò. Eppure era un suo fallimento.

Aprì il frigo e prese il cartone del succo, poggiandolo sul tavolo e riempiendo il bicchiere che aveva recuperato poco prima del liquido arancione. Si portò il contenitore alla bocca, ma qualcuno suonò il campanello e la interruppe.

Sbuffò, esclamando un "arrivo" annoiato mentre andava a recuperare i pantaloncini in camera sua, lanciati disordinatamente sul letto. Si avviò verso l'ingresso ed aprì la porta, il sangue le si gelò nelle vene quando vide chi aveva davanti.

«Luka?»  
  
  


\-------------  
  
  


_Faceva freddo. I polmoni gli bruciavano per la mancanza di aria e la corrente lo trascinava lontano dal suo obiettivo. La Liberty, la sua casa, giaceva sul fondo del fiume, spezzata in due._

_Ma più cercava di nuotare per avvicinarsi all'imbarcazione, più essa sembrava allontanarsi. Le possibilità di raggiungere sua madre in tempo diminuivano sempre di più, così come il fiato nei suoi polmoni._

_Ad un certo punto, tutto divenne buio, risucchiato da un vortice nero._

Luka si svegliò di scatto, prendendo un respiro profondo, come se l'avesse trattenuto per un'ora intera. La testa gli girava vorticosamente e fece molta fatica ad alzarsi e raggiungere il bagno. Si inginocchiò davanti al gabinetto, svuotando il contenuto del suo stomaco.

Sentiva il corpo caldo e sudato, seppur fosse scosso dai brividi. Tirò lo sciacquone, restando seduto a terra e con la schiena poggiata al muro, cercando di calmare la sua mente ed il suo corpo.

Passarono svariati minuti e riaprì gli occhi; la testa gli doleva ancora, ma era già meglio di poco prima, quindi si rialzò, accendendo l'acqua al lavandino e poggiandosi ad esso, fissandosi allo specchio: era pallido come un cencio, spettinato e sudato, sotto gli occhi aveva due occhiaie profonde date dal poco sonno.

Non si riconosceva più. Non era più il Luka Couffaine di sempre.

Dopo essersi sciacquato il viso e lavato i denti tornò in camera sua, ignorando i vestiti gettati in vari punti della stanza e le bottiglie di acqua ammucchiate in un angolo.

Non era alla Liberty. Lui e sua sorella erano stati sistemati in un appartamento abbastanza distante da dove prima era ancorata la nave, fatta prelevare come "scena di un crimine e quindi doveva essere esaminata", come aveva detto il capo della scientifica o chiunque fosse incaricato del caso.

Eppure sapeva meglio di loro che non c'era nulla da esaminare. Non avrebbero trovato nulla fuori posto. Il potere di Ladybug aveva riparato ogni danno alla struttura, quindi era tempo perso e lavoro inutile.

Non poteva nemmeno stare a casa sua.

Sospirò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e allungando la mano verso il suo comodino per recuperare una pastiglia per il mal di testa, bevendo l'acqua dalla bottiglietta di plastica ormai mezza vuota.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla sveglia, che segnava le venti passate da poco. Juleka non era in casa, o si sarebbe precipitata a vedere come stava, cosa confermata dai messaggi che aveva ricevuto e che dicevano che sarebbe rimasta da Rose a dormire.

Sorrise, rispondendole con un "va bene, divertiti". Almeno lei riusciva a godersi la compagnia di qualcuno, lui invece preferiva stare solo.

Anche se in quel momento avrebbe voluto avere compagnia.

Guardò nuovamente l'orario e si alzò dal letto, cambiandosi i vestiti ed uscendo di casa, deciso di prendere un po' d'aria. E magari approfittare della compagnia di qualcuno.

Chiuse la porta dell'appartamento a chiave, si coprì il capo con il cappuccio ed uscì dalla sua casa provvisoria, incamminandosi verso una meta non precisa. Percorse Rue Lafayette fino a raggiungere la metro, salendo su una delle linee che lo portò alla fermata di St-Paul.

Alzò lo sguardo e riconobbe la strada che portava a Place des Vosges. Il parco vicino al quale abitava Marinette.

Era già la terza –forse la quarta– volta che accadeva. Forse era il destino a voler che i due si incontrassero di nuovo, o forse era lui che era talmente preso da lei da non volerle stare lontano nemmeno per un giorno.

Molto probabilmente era la seconda.

Si incamminò verso il parco, ignorando le persone che lo indicavano e che lo avevano riconosciuto, parlottando tra loro e dicendo che lui era "quello a cui era morta la madre".

Si sistemò meglio il cappuccio in testa ed aumentò il passo, raggiungendo il porticato che collegava i vari appartamenti.

Marinette non abitava più alla pasticceria, ma aveva preso un appartamento nello stesso stabilimento per star vicino ai suoi e per essere più vicina al luogo di lavoro. Sì, lavorava con i suoi genitori, ma non abitava più con loro. Dovette ripeterselo un paio di volte, perché tendeva sempre ad andare verso il forno, ormai abituato in quel modo.

Salì le scale che conducevano al suo appartamento, sentendo il cuore battergli forte nel petto. Non poteva farci nulla, era sempre un'emozione per lui vedere Marinette: era ancora innamorato di lei, ma questo non gli impediva di esprimersi come un amico e, soprattutto, non metterla a disagio. Voleva solo il meglio per lei è l'ultima cosa che voleva era vederla triste o ferirla.

Raggiunse il secondo piano e suonò il campanello. Dall'altra parte della porta udì un "arrivo" un po' annoiato e, sorridendo la attese, notando il suo sguardo sorpreso nel vederlo e sorridendo maggiormente quando pronunciò il suo nome.

«Ciao Ma-Ma-Marinette».  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------  
> AI GAISSSSS!
> 
> Benvenuti in questa nuova fanfiction!  
> Prima di continuare vorrei che sappiate che l'idea è di mia moglie SVNFAIRY (su Wattpad)
> 
> Ci siamo state un po' a discutere, cambiato un attimimo la trama e l'ho adattata, ma tutto è partito dal suo cervellino ed io ho azionato le dita 🌚👌🏻  
> Suona malissimo come frase, ma VBB!
> 
> Per chi non l'avesse capito, è una fanfiction Lukanette, quindi a chi non piace la ship è pregato di non fare commenti inopportuni o verranno eliminati, quindi di non leggere la storia se non è di suo gradimento.
> 
> Meglio informare U^U
> 
> Gli aggiornanti non saranno sempre puntuali, dato che essendo al terzo anno di università devo pensare alla tesi, ma cercherò di essere più costante possibile. A presto 🌚  
> FrancescaAbeni


	3. Capitolo 2

  
  


Il suo umorismo sembrava non essere sparito del tutto, pensò Marinette –e per fortuna, aggiunse– non appena Luka la salutò. Si fece da parte per farlo entrare, sorridendo.

«Ti prego, ignora il disordine...» esclamò imbarazzata, grattandosi la nuca.  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò, abbassandosi il cappuccio e scuotendo leggermente la testa per smuovere i capelli. «Non preoccuparti, è sempre più in ordine di casa mia».

La giovane non commentò a riguardo: non sapeva se si stesse riferendo alla Liberty o al posto in cui abitava ora. Dopotutto, la nave non era mai stata pienamente in ordine dato che Anarka non era una che impartiva regole a riguardo, sebbene fosse un posto abbastanza pulito; ma Luka era sempre stato una persona molto ordinata, soprattutto con le proprie cose. In più, da quando i due fratelli Couffaine si erano dovuti trasferire non era ancora andata a trovarli. Forse era per i sensi di colpa, forse era la paura di sapere effettivamente come stavano entrambi, oppure era per entrambi i motivi che non aveva ancora chiesto a nessuno dei due il loro indirizzo.

«Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Ho anche da mangiare questa volta!» aggiunse fiondandosi in cucina ed aprendo il frigo per prendere qualcosa da bere per entrambi.  
«Dell'acqua va più che bene, grazie» rispose lui dopo averla seguita, lo stomaco ancora in subbuglio per poco prima.

La corvina sistemò il bicchiere mezzo pieno del liquido trasparente sul tavolo e si sedette, aspettando che anche lui si accomodasse; ma Luka restò in piedi e con le mani infilate nelle tasche della felpa, il capo leggermente basso, come se si vergognasse di guardarla negli occhi.

Quasi non lo riconosceva. Luka era un ragazzo che sorrideva, che trasmetteva felicità e sicurezza a chiunque gli stava accanto, che le risollevava il morale quando era giù.

«Luka, mi dispiace molto vederti così...» sussurrò lei, stringendo leggermente il bicchiere di vetro tra le sue mani.  
Il corvino la guardò: «Così come? Sono sempre io, no?» disse, sorridendole.

No, non era più lui. Si alzò e si sistemò davanti all'amico, prendendogli le mani non potendo non guardarlo tristemente. Solo in quel momento sentì quanto fossero ruvide, i calli dovuti al suo hobby musicale ed al lavoro sulla Liberty, persino lo smalto nero era completamente rovinato.

Amava il loro rapporto perché si erano sempre detti tutto, anche quando uno dei due chiamava l'altro alle tre del mattino per potersi sfogare; era una relazione costruita sull'amicizia e sulla fiducia reciproca, potendo sempre contare l'uno sull'altra. Si erano sempre detti tutto e spalleggiati a vicenda, da adolescente Marinette aveva visto in lui una seconda possibilità per essere felice, credere nuovamente in se stessa, tanto era che lei – ovvero Ladybug – gli aveva assegnato il Miraculous del serpente.

«Sai anche te che non è vero» disse guardandolo in viso. «Non ti curi, hai gli occhi spenti... Quegli occhi azzurri che tanto mi piacciono...» aggiunse, arrossendo lievemente.  
Il ragazzo si allontanò da lei sospirando, facendo sì che gli lasciasse anche le mani. «Marinette, per favore, non ho bisogno della pietà di nessuno. Soprattutto non della tua...».  
«Ma io non ho pietà di te. Sei davvero importante e dico così perché voglio vederti reagire».  
«E come potrei?» sbottò, alzando la voce. «Come posso reagire? Ho avuto mia madre morta tra le braccia! Speravo che il potere di Ladybug potesse riportare tutto alla normalità, invece no! Non solo non ho mai avuto un padre, ma ora ho perso anche mia madre! L'unico genitore che io e mia sorella abbiamo mai avuto! Scommetto che tu non sai nemmeno di cosa sto parlando!»

Marinette indietreggiò di un paio di passi con l'espressione sconvolta, non abituata a Luka che alzava la voce con lei. Lui che si era sempre preoccupato di farla stare bene.

Eppure aveva ragione, ma sebbene Anarka per lei fosse solo un'amica, una madre amorevole ed una donna fantastica, era colpa sua se se n'era andata.

Il corvino si portò le mani alla testa e si sedette a terra, portando le ginocchia al petto e poggiando la fronte su di esse. «Mi dispiace... Non dovevo rivolgermi a te in quel modo. Non dovevo urlarti contro», mugugnò lui imbarazzato.  
La ragazza si inginocchiò accanto a lui, poggiando la mano sulla sua spalla, «Non preoccuparti. Dovevi solo sfogarti».

I due restarono seduti per un paio di minuti, Marinette aveva la testa poggiata sulla spalla dell'amico e Luka era raggomitolato su se stesso, come se volesse sparire. Gli carezzava i capelli sulla nuca ascoltando il suo respiro tremante mentre si calmava, sentendosi come sull'orlo del pianto.

Il ricordo ancora fin troppo vivido di sua madre senza vita tra le sue braccia continuava a tormentarlo, sopratutto durante la notte. Non riusciva a fermarlo, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, ma almeno quello gli dava la forza di continuare a lottare contro Ladybug e Chat Noir ed ottenere la sua vendetta.

Fu il ragazzo a rialzarsi per primo, recuperando il bicchiere di acqua sul tavolo e bevendone il contenuto, per poi nascondere nuovamente il viso sotto il cappuccio.

«Forse è meglio che vada. Ti ho disturbata abbastanza» bofonchiò, girandosi a darle le spalle.

In realtà non voleva andarsene. Stare con Marinette era la cosa che più lo faceva star bene, ma da come aveva reagito poco prima, per averla spaventata in quel modo, forse era meglio se si allontanasse da lei.

«Non mi hai affatto disturbata, al contrario, mi fa sempre piacere passare il tempo con te. Puoi restare quanto vuoi, anche a cena!» aggiunse come se avesse avuto una brillante idea. «Tanto avrei ordinato una pizza perché non ho voglia di cucinare, che ne dici di farmi compagnia e mangiarla insieme?»  
Il corvino le sorrise tristemente, cercando si mascherare la sua espressione dispiaciuta, non riuscendoci. «Mi piacerebbe, ma tra poco torna a casa Juleka ed è meglio se rientro» mentì. «Sarà per un'altra volta».  
«Va bene... Allora sarà per un'altra volta» ripeté lei.

Aveva già sentito quella frase più di una volta durante quei giorni, ma non poteva certamente forzarlo.

I due si salutarono e Luka rientrò dove lui e la sorella erano costretti a vivere. Era solo. Esattamente come ogni giorno da quando sua madre l'aveva lasciato.  
  


—————————  
  


Marinette rimase incollata alla finestra, fissando il ragazzo che si allontanava fino a quando non lo vide più.

Sentiva il cuore stringersi nel petto: voleva aiutare Luka, ma era come se lui avesse innalzato un muro, una sorta di barriera che nessuno poteva abbattere. Sospirò sconfitta tornando a sdraiarsi sul divano, .

Tikki la raggiunse poco dopo, sedendosi sulla sua pancia. «Marinette, non devi darti colpa. Non potevi sapere che il Miraculous Ladybug è limitato e non puoi salvare tutti».  
«Ma se l'avessi saputo avrei potuto salvarla, soprattutto avrei consegnato prima il Miraculous a Luka. Invece no, ho fatto un casino e per questo una persona è morta».  
«Se avessi salvato lei non saresti arrivata in tempo a salvare quella famiglia dal crollo del palazzo» spiegò il piccolo kwami, cercando di farla riflettere. «Luka e Juleka hanno perso loro madre, vero, ma hai impedito che molte più vite si spensero quel giorno. Sei un'eroina».  
«Lo sarei se avessi salvato tutti, Tikki» sbottò esasperata la corvina, scuotendo la testa. «Una vera eroina non causa vittime» sospirò, prendendo il cuscino e portandolo al petto, stringendolo a sé. «Luka per me è importante, è uno dei migliori amici che abbia mai avuto ed ora che ha bisogno di aiuto non riesco a fare nulla per lui...»

Tikki fluttuò fino alla fronte della sua protetta, spostandole un po' la frangia per darle un piccolo bacio, spostandosi poi davanti al suo viso per far sì che i loro sguardi si incontrassero. I suoi occhi azzurri erano lucidi per le lacrime ed il labbro inferiore tremolava un po'.

Il kwami poggiò la piccola mano – o zampa? – sulla punta del naso ricoperto di lentiggini di Marinette, sorridendo gentilmente. «Lo so che Luka è importante per te e capisco il tuo bisogno di aiutarlo, ma sei sicura che non lo stai facendo solo perché ti ritieni responsabile della morte di sua madre?»

La ragazza non rispose, preferì lasciare parlare la sua piccola amica, che molte volte si era rivelata essere la voce della sua coscienza. Sapeva che aveva ragione, dopotutto Tikki la conosceva fin troppo bene, sopratutto perché erano compagne ormai da diversi anni, ma non voleva dirlo a voce alta poiché si vergognava.

«Marinette, se davvero vuoi il bene per Luka devi fare ciò che faresti tu per aiutare un amico. Non comportarti quando sei Ladybug e devi aiutare un civile qualunque, ma sii te stessa e fai ciò che hai sempre fatto con lui.» disse, dandole un bacio sulla punta del naso ed ammiccando. «Luka non è un civile qualsiasi, ma è un tuo amico. Trattalo da tale».

La ragazza annuì e sorrise alla piccola divinità, accarezzandole la testolina, «Lo farò, grazie Tikki».  
  


—————————  
  


Luka guardò la scatolina di legno che aveva sistemato sul comodino alla sua sinistra, i suoi occhi sembravano fissare un oggetto oscuro, seppur il gioiello al suo interno non lo fosse.

O almeno, dipende da come veniva usato.

Si mise seduto sul bordo del divano e la afferrò, aprendola e drizzandosi leggermente con la schiena. Dal suo interno si propagò una luce verde acqua, che divenne un piccolo esserino dalle sembianze di un serpente – seppur avesse quattro articolazioni e la testa molto grande.

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, scambiando un'occhiata seria con il kwami, che sibilò e mosse sinuosamente la coda.

«Lo sai che non devi farlo per forza. Puoi ancora fare la cosa giusta», esclamò Sass – così aveva detto di chiamarsi durante il loro primo incontro, mentre incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Luka si infilò il braccialetto uroboro al polso. «E tu sai cosa mi ha fatto Ladybug» rispose semplicemente, tornando poi a guardare la piccola divinità quantistica. «Sass, trasformami».  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui con il secondo capitolo! :D
> 
> Piano piano si stanno mettendo le basi per i danni che accadranno in seguito (MUAHAHAHAHAHAH)! E dato che i primi casini non accadranno tra molto, vedrò di aggiornare prima U^U
> 
> Alla prossima!  
> FrancescaAbeni


	4. Capitolo 3

  
  


Ladybug era seduta sulla torre destra di Notre Dame, fissando verso l'orizzonte mentre il crepuscolo lasciava spazio alle tenebre della notte.

Le viuzze strette tra le varie case erano già avvolte dall'oscurità, mentre quelle più ampie e le strade principali erano ancora illuminate dai raggi arancioni del sole, abbagliando i passanti e gli automobilisti. Le varie luminarie sulle strade si sarebbero accese tra pochi minuti, poco prima che il sole tramontasse del tutto, ma la città di Parigi, la sua casa, immersa in quell'alone di mistero e romanticismo che caratterizzavano la _Ville Lumière_ lasciavano sempre senza parole la ragazza dai capelli corvini, ora seduta sulla torre destra della cattedrale di Notre Dame. Se fosse stato per lei sarebbe rimasta anche tutto il giorno a guardare la città mutare durante il corso della giornata fino ad arrivare al momento in cui tutte le luci artificiali fossero accese, creando un miscuglio di piccoli bagliori che le ricordavano lo specchio del cielo di notte, mentre la Tour Eiffel torreggiava in cima ad esse.

Se solo non avesse avuto dei doveri – ed obblighi – da mantenere.

Sospirò, pensando a cosa dire ed a come comportarsi la prossima volta che avrebbe incontrato Luka, o come avrebbe potuto fare per farsi perdonare da Ladybug. Senza contare che doveva ancora recuperare il Miraculous del serpente.

Il Maestro Fu era davvero preoccupato, dopo tutto quello che era successo non biasimava il ragazzo per esserselo tenuto, ma non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto Marinette si sentisse tradita: aveva riposto fiducia in un amico e questo era passato dal lato di Papillon. Non conosceva i piani di Viperion e non incolpava Marinette per nulla, nemmeno per aver scelto Luka come portatore di tale potere.

La ragazza prese il suo yo-yo e fece passare i vari contatti nella rubrica, sospirando leggermente non appena raggiunse il nome di Viperion. Risistemò l'arma attorno alla vita quasi immediatamente, tornando a fissare davanti a sé; ma una figura scura che saltava tra i tetti della città attirò la sua attenzione.

Non era Chat Noir o l'avrebbe contattata, e non erano nemmeno gli altri tre eroi poiché non aveva preso in prestito nessun Miraculous da Fu, quindi le possibilità erano solo due.

Prese nuovamente lo yo-yo e dopo averlo fatto roteare lo lanciò, utilizzandolo per spostarsi tra i tetti e seguendo la persona impegnata a fare parkour estremo ad altezze fin troppo pericolose per un civile. Pedinò la figura, stando attenta a non farsi vedere e nascondendosi dietro ai camini quando si fermava, mantenendosi a debita distanza.

Non aveva più nessun dubbio su chi fosse – lo aveva riconosciuto nel modo di muoversi, aggraziato e silenzioso come un predatore che inseguiva la propria preda prima di attaccare.

Lo guardò scendere in un vicolo, seguendolo a sua volta, ma quando mise i piedi a terra non trovò nessuno: dietro di sé c'era un muro di mattoni e davanti a sé la via che dava sulla strada vuota; il vicolo quasi completamente avvolto nell'oscurità e nemmeno la luce dei lampioni arrivava fin dove si trovava lei.

Nessun passante, nessun gatto randagio, e la strada era completamente vuota. Le banlieue di Parigi non erano il massimo come posto durante il giorno, figuriamoci quando c'era buio.

Camminò verso la strada, sfregandosi le braccia come se avesse freddo, per poi tornare indietro verso il vicolo cieco per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno, sentendosi comunque osservata. La guardia era alta, ma era comunque da sola.

«Immaginavo mi avresti seguito» esclamò una voce alle sue spalle, rimbombando tra le pareti del vicolo, mentre l'ombra della figura del ragazzo dai capelli verde acqua veniva proiettata fin dove la luce delle luminarie arrivava, per poi mischiarsi alle ombre dei muri.  
La ragazza si voltò di scatto, mettendosi in posizione d'attacco. «Allora come mai non ne hai approfittato quando ti davo le spalle?»  
«Non sono così meschino, Ladybug. Io voglio sconfiggerti, è vero, ma non scelgo la via più facile».

Si poteva percepire una nota di divertimento misto a sarcasmo nella sua voce, come se fosse una cosa parecchio scontata. Eppure Ladybug sapeva che non ci si poteva fidare della parola di un serpente.

«E dopo che mi avrai sconfitto cosa farai? Porterai il mio Miraculous a Papillon?»  
Viperion mosse un paio di passi verso la ragazza finché non si trovò di fronte a lei seppur fosse abbastanza distante, la sua arma – la lira – riposta nel fodero dietro la schiena. «Scoperta la tua identità ti farò provare lo stesso dolore che ho provato io quando ho perso mia madre, ti farò capire cosa ho dovuto sopportare. Porterò il tuo Miraculous a Papillon dopo essermi impadronito anche anche quello di Chat Noir, così potrò riavere mia madre».

L'eroina mantenne lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso. I suoi occhi dalle iridi gialle e dalle pupille allungate trasmettevano puro odio e desiderio di vendetta per la persona che aveva davanti, quegli stessi occhi che prima la guardavano con ammirazione, fiducia e complicità sul campo di battaglia.

Era stata lei a spingerlo a provare quei sentimenti nei suoi confronti, ma doveva sapere che Papillon lo stava solo sfruttando. Sapeva che il Miraculous del serpente era uno dei più forti in quanto poteva cambiare le sorti di un'intera battaglia e lo desiderava sin da quando era apparso per la prima volta, ma ora teneva in pugno il suo portatore e sebbene Marinette avesse dalla sua parte molti altri Miraculous, tra i quali quelli del coniglio, le era stato sconsigliato dalla stessa Bunnix di usarlo per cambiare gli avvenimenti durante il tempo, che fosse passato o futuro. Se le cose si sarebbero aggiustate allora dovevano fare il suo corso.

La corvina digrignò i denti e mantenne il contatto visivo con quello che prima era un suo compagno di lotta, stringendo i pugni. «Papillon ha già i suoi piani. Non ti aiuterà mai a far tornare tua madre, nemmeno lui sa a cosa va in contro se utilizza il potere del mio Miraculous unito a quello di Chat Noir!»  
Viperion batté violentemente il pugno contro il muro, facendo sobbalzare l'eroina. «Tu che ne sai?! Tu me l'hai portata via ed ora ho la possibilità di riaverla indietro!»  
«Luka, è una cosa praticamente impossibile! Non puoi distruggere l'equilibrio dell'universo! Perché qualcuno realizzi un desiderio qualcosa deve cambiare!» spiegò, muovendo un passo avanti e trovandosi a meno di un metro di distanza dal suo ex compagno di lotte. «Se si vuole riportare in vita una persona, a sua volta qualcuno perderà un suo caro. Il Luka che conosco io non lo farebbe mai!»

Fu la volta di Viperion a muovere i passi verso Ladybug, che indietreggiò fino ad arrivare con la schiena contro il muro, cercando di non inciampare nei detriti che vi erano a terra. Era impaurita. Davanti a sé non c'era un akumatizzato ma un portatore di Miraculous, per di più colui che nella vita privata era il suo migliore amico.

«Tu non sei nessuno per dirmi ciò! Non so chi tu sia e non siamo nemmeno così tanto legati da permetterti di parlarmi in questo modo! Tu per me sei solo una pulce da eliminare! Non vali nulla come eroina se non sei nemmeno in grado di salvare una vita!»

Quelle parole furono come una pugnalata al petto. Non disse nulla, si sentiva oppressa dal suo sguardo minaccioso e le sue parole pesavano come macigni. Si sentiva come una preda in trappola.

Doveva trovare un modo per fuggire da lì, cercando di ignorare le gambe tremanti e le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Conosceva solo un modo che funzionava: ogni volta che Luka perdeva la pazienza faceva fatica a controllarsi, soprattutto se si trattava di una persona che detestava o un argomento a cui teneva particolarmente. Non voleva farlo arrabbiare, ma ed l'unico modo che aveva.

Forzò un sorriso beffardo, stringendo leggermente i pugni. «Ho capito perché ti sei alleato con Papillon. Da solo non sei in grado di appropriarti del mio Miraculous e di quello di Chat Noir, quindi serve qualcuno che ti da degli ordini».  
Il ragazzo digrigno i denti. «So quello che stai facendo e non funzionerà».  
Ladybug ampliò il suo sorriso, incrociando le braccia al petto in una posizione strafottente. Non era più spaventata o pronta ad attaccare, lo stava solo provocando. «Eppure è un dato di fatto. Se Papillon non ti dice come agire tu non sai cosa fare e resti sempre dietro le quinte, lasciando tutto il lavoro all'akumatizzato. Non sei in grado di sconfiggerci ed è per questo che ora sei un nostro nemico: hai fallito come eroe, è solo colpa tua se tua madre è morta ed ora scarichi la colpa sugli altri».

Luka si sentiva come se stesse per esplodere; si portò le mani alla testa, urlando di chiudere la bocca. Odiava tutta quella situazione, odiava che Ladybug gli parlasse in quel modo.

La ragazza non attese oltre: sferrò un pugno allo stomaco di Viperion e poi una ginocchiata al viso mentre si piegava, facendolo finire con la schiena a terra. Velocemente estrasse il suo yo-yo e lo usò per salire sui tetti dopo averlo agganciato ad un comignolo.

«Mi dispiace...» sussurrò, correndo e saltando per allontanarsi al più presto da quella zona, lasciando il suo ex compagno di avventure in quel vicolo.

Non era una buona idea provare prendere il Miraculous del serpente quando Luka era così arrabbiato: si faceva più spietato e non si sarebbe fermato finché non avrebbe messo a tacere la causa della sua ira; in più non sapeva se avesse attivato la Second Chance. Era meglio chiedere aiuto prima di provare di nuovo a prendere il Miraculous del serpente.  
  


—————————————  


  


Marinette rientrò dalla finestra di camera sua, lasciata opportunamente aperta per quando faceva la ronda o usciva per rinfrescarsi le idee. Quella sera sarebbe stato meglio non uscire, invece.

Annullò la trasformazione e si buttò di peso sul letto, mugugnando nel cuscino.

«Marinette, va tutto bene?» chiese Tikki preoccupata, sedendosi sul cuscino accanto al suo viso.  
«No... Non va tutto bene...» borbottò, voltandosi verso la piccola kwami con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «Non ho mai sentito Luka parlarmi così, rivolgermi quelle brutte parole... Mi ha fatto malissimo. Senza parlare di quello che gli ho detto io prima di scappare, sono stata davvero meschina».  
Tikki appoggiò la fronte sul suo naso, volendo tranquillizzarla. «Marinette, sei stata costretta a comportarti in quel modo, hai solo giocato d'astuzia. Luka sta vivendo un momento parecchio difficile e vede in te la causa della sua perdita, ma non accetta che tu eri impegnata a salvare altre persone dalla forza distruttiva dell'akuma. Se tu fossi stata al suo posto saresti arrivata comunque troppo tardi». Si staccò e la guardò, sorridendole tristemente. «Mi dispiace molto per ciò che gli è successo, ma deve andare avanti. Deve capire che non tutto va come vogliamo. È ancora in tempo per non seguire più Papillon e tornare dalla parte dei buoni, ma ha bisogno di aiuto».  
«Ma come posso convincerlo? Hai sentito anche tu cosa prova nei miei confronti».

Eppure Marinette si ricordava ancora la prima dichiarazione del ragazzo di qualche anno prima, quando Bob Roth, il "maligno produttore discografico", rubò la canzone dei Kitty Section ed il suo design dei suoi costumi – peggiorandolo solo! – e voleva prendersi tutto il merito. Quel giorno, Luka era divenuto Silence con l'intento di rubare la voce di Bob per fargli dire in diretta TV tutta la verità.

E quel giorno, Luka si era dichiarato a lei quando era sotto l'influsso di Papillon e anche poco prima di andare in onda con la band. Usando la stessa identica frase; ciò significava che erano parole sincere, ciò che lui pensava davvero di lei.

Effettivamente, Marinette da quel giorno non gli aveva mai dato nessuna risposta a riguardo, non sapeva cosa dire e come comportarsi, ma Luka non le aveva mai fatto fretta e non aveva mai menzionato la cosa, comportandosi da perfetto amico: sempre pronto ad aiutarla, a risollevarle il morale e sostenerla in ciò che faceva, richiamandola quando esagerava o sbagliava. Era un legame che si era costruito e solidificato nel tempo.

Eppure sapeva che lui era ancora innamorato di lei. Ma lei era troppo fissata con Adrien, che non ha mai smesso di amare quella ragazza misteriosa di cui non conobbe mai l'identità.

Quando lei stava con Luka, provava cose diverse che con Adrien: era molto più tranquilla, si sentiva a suo agio e poteva parlare con lui di qualsiasi cosa senza provare vergogna, per questo si incontravano molto spesso –anche a casa di uno o dell'altra– per un film o per giocare ai videogames, la invitava anche alle prove con la band ed ad uscire con loro. Insomma, lo vedeva come un migliore amico.

Con lui sentiva come se ci fosse qualcosa di più. Non era semplice amicizia, forse per i sentimenti che entrambi provavano, o forse perché avevano un legame molto forte, ma lei era troppo concentrata su quel ragazzo irraggiungibile.

Forse Luka, dopo tutto questo tempo, si era arreso, ma sua sorella Juleka le aveva sempre detto che aveva occhi solo per lei.

«È vero che Luka ti odia, ma lui non sa che tu sei Ladybug. Per _te_ prova sentimenti molto forti e non farebbe mai nulla per vederti infelice. Anche dopo tutto questo tempo i suoi sentimenti per te non sono diminuiti».  
La ragazza arrossì leggermente. «Come puoi saperlo? Sono passati cinque anni da quando si è dichiarato per la prima volta...»  
«Marinette, stai parlando con una creatura che è vecchia quanto l'universo e che ha vissuto abbastanza a lungo per sapere di ciò che sta parlando» esclamò Tikki con tono fiero, confidando il petto. «Ti guarda sempre allo stesso modo fin da quando vi siete conosciuti, come quando tu guardavi Adrien quando ne eri stra cotta» ridacchiò, notando il rossore della sua portatrice aumentare.  
«Quindi... Come posso provare a farlo ragionare?» domandò cambiando argomento, non ancora pronta a trattare dei suoi sentimenti e di quelli del ragazzo. Dopotutto in cinque anni si cambia e quelle di Tikki erano solo supposizioni, no?  
«Non essere troppo diretta, non possiamo permettere che lui sappia la tua identità, ma comportati esattamente come ti comporteresti con lui. Risollevagli il morale e fagli capire che tu ci sei sempre, esattamente come lui fa con te».

Marinette si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano e sorrise, annuendo convinta.

Era arrivato il momento di ripagare le volte che Luka l'aveva fatta stare bene.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro piccolo viaggio nei sentimenti di Marinette, combattuta tra amicizia, odio e confusione >:3
> 
> Quanto mi diverto!
> 
> Ammetto che i prossimi capitoli sono quelli che poi mi sono piaciuti, sebbene alcune scene le abbia trovate un po' "ardue(?)".
> 
> Spero che la storia vi stia interessando, perché siamo solo all'inizio, ci sono ancora tante cose da scoprire 🌚
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo :3  
> FrancescaAbeni


	5. Capitolo 4

  
  
  


Viperion rientrò dalla finestra e con il pugno il muro alla sua sinistra. Subito dopo si piegò a raccogliere una t-shirt a terra, usandola per tamponare il naso sanguinante; sapeva che una volta annullata la trasformazione il dolore sarebbe peggiorato così come il flusso di sangue. Si spostò verso la cucina e prese dal freezer un sacchetto di funghi surgelati, avvolgendoli nella maglietta sporca di sangue e poggiandoli sul naso prima di annullare la trasformazione. Non si accorse nemmeno di avere il labbro spaccato finché non sentì una leggera fitta, unita al sapore del sangue in bocca.

Aprì il frigorifero per recuperare il restare della metà di un'arancia che aveva sbucciato quella mattina per Sass, poggiando il piattino sul tavolo in cucina per fargli recuperare le energie; subito dopo si andò a sedere sul divano in salotto – non molto distante dalla zona cucina – con un leggero gemito mentre si poggiava allo schienale morbido, sperando che il sangue al naso si fermasse presto dato che voleva farsi una doccia prima di andare a dormire.

«Non mi dici nulla? Hai smesso di sgridarmi ogni volta sulle mie scelte?» chiese il ragazzo fissando il kwami dal divano.  
La piccola divinità lo guardò, la sua espressione era monotona. «Noi kwami dobbiamo sottostare al volere del nostro padrone, ma ciò non ci impedisce di cercare di farli ragionare. Ormai con te è impossibile farlo» annuì leggermente, finendo di mangiare il resto dell'arancia. «Stai diventando sempre più come Papillon».  
«Non paragonarmi a lui!» sbraitò Luka, alzandosi di scatto.  
Sass sibilò leggermente, «Eppure è così. Entrambi avete un desiderio ed a entrambi non importa delle persone che vi stanno accanto pur di farlo avverare. Stai distruggendo la tua famiglia con le tue stesse mani pensando che così la riavrai indietro».  
«Ladybug ha distrutto la mia famiglia! È colpa sua se mia madre è morta!» sbraitò il corvino con le lacrime agli occhi. Era ancora un ricordo troppo doloroso per poterlo ignorare.  
«Ladybug ha dovuto fare delle scelte. Non è colpa di nessuno se già madre se n'è andata».  
«Stai zitto!»

Luka afferrò il cuscino e lo lanciò verso il tavolo, facendo cadere il bicchiere che vi era sopra mentre il kwami si spostò poco prima che lo colpisse.

Il ragazzo si sedette a terra con la schiena contro il divano, portandosi le mani alle orecchie mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso ed il corpo era scosso da singhiozzi.

Che Sass avesse ragione? Che stava diventando sempre più uguale a Papillon?  


——————————  


Marinette salì le scale verso il suo appartamento e tirò fuori le chiavi di casa dal fondo della sua borsa con qualche difficoltà, Alya al suo fianco rideva di gusto.

«Non posso credere che sia successa una cosa del genere!»  
«Invece è così! Quel bambino ha fatto cadere la crema ed io ci ho scivolata sopra come una stupida davanti a tutti! Che figuraccia... Ora ho un enorme livido viola sulla chiappa destra», mugugnò la corvina, fermandosi di scatto quando vide una figura incappucciata seduta davanti alla sua porta. «Luka?! Che ci fai qui?»  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo; si vedeva che non aveva chiuso occhio nemmeno quella notte ed in più i lividi della piccola controversia della sera precedente erano ben visibili sul suo viso Le sorrise, tenendo alto il cappuccio. «Ehi. Volevo solo farti visita, tutto qui».  
Alya si voltò verso Marinette, facendole un buffetto amichevole. «Allora io vado. Ci vediamo un'altra volta per il caffè, ok?»

Attese la risposta affermativa da parte dell'amica, per poi salutare i due prima di allontanarsi. Sapeva benissimo come stavano le cose e quando Luka si faceva vivo era meglio lasciarli da soli, visto che non usciva più di casa e non voleva più vedere nessuno. Aveva persino sciolto la band de Kitty Section.

Sperava che Luka potesse tornare come prima e sapeva che Marinette era l'unica che poteva aiutarlo, almeno finché chiedeva il suo aiuto.

I due entrarono nell'appartamento della giovane e solo allora il ragazzo si abbassò il cappuccio.

«Scusa il disordine, ma stamattina ero in ritardo...» disse la corvina, raccogliendo un po' di cose dal pavimento mentre gli dava le spalle. «Ma stamattina ero in ritardo e... Cosa ti è successo?» esclamò a voce alta, lasciando cadere i vestiti che aveva raccolto poco prima.  
Luka sorrise leggermente, segno che non doveva preoccuparsi - anche se conosceva abbastanza bene Marinette da capire che era oltre la preoccupazione. «Nulla di che, ho semplicemente avuto un piccolo diverbio con una persona».

Il corvino sibilò piano quando l'amica gli toccò il naso dolorante.

«Scusami. Ti porto un po' di ghiaccio».  
«Non preoccuparti, l'ho già tenuto un bel po' ieri sera».

La faceva star male vedere Luka in quello stato, con le ferite che gli aveva procurato _lei_. Certo non era nulla di grave, ma aveva il labbro tagliato ed un livido violaceo sullo zigomo.

Non avendo usato il Lucky Charm le ferite non erano guarite, quindi avrebbe dovuto convivere per qualche giorno con il dolore ed i segni del loro piccolo litigio. Per fortuna quando usavano il potere dei Mirculous il loro corpo era protetto, ma i lividi ed i tagli restavano se il potere di Ladybig non veniva usato per sistemare il tutto.

Marinette sospirò, facendo accomodare l'amico sul divano mentre recuperava i vestiti che aveva fatto cadere, riportandoli nella sua stanza prima di spostarsi verso la cucina.

«Vuoi un caffè? Acqua, una bibita? ho anche la tua birra preferita», aggiunse mentre guardava ciò che aveva in frigo, spostando le poche pietanze che aveva per leggere le etichette.  
«Dell'acqua va più che bene, grazie».

Tra i due ci fu nuovamente silenzio. Marinette raggiunse l'amico in salotto poco dopo con un bicchiere di acqua per Luka, con annessa bottiglia in caso ne volesse ancora, e la birra per lei, portando anche dei biscotti al cioccolato per entrambi. Si sedette accanto a lui ed aprì la lattina.

Il ragazzo la guardò, bevendo un sorso d'acqua. «Da quando bevi la birra?»  
«Non volevo sprecare quella che avevo comprato un po' di tempo fa, quindi l'ho assaggiata ed ho scoperto che mi piace». Rispose lei con un'alzata di spalle, aprendo la lattina con il classico suono metallico accompagnato dal leggero sfrigolio della schiuma.  
Lui ridacchiò, «E pensare che quando ti dicevo io di assaggiarla non volevi farlo».  
«Perché non sai essere persuasivo» ridacchiò lei, bevendone un sorso.  
Luka sbatté le palpebre, sorridendo a sua volta. «Non sono persuasivo, eh? Eppure ti ho convinta a fare molte cose».  
«Cose parecchio pericolose! Hai una brutta influenza su di me!» disse fingendosi scioccata. «Guarda, ho pure iniziato a bere! Diverrò un'alcolista, poi mi rinchiuderanno in clinica per farmi curare, nessuno mi verrà a trovare e morirò da sola là dentro!»

Luka rise di gusto nel sentire il viaggio mentale dell'amica mentre scherzava, e ridacchiò anche lei. Le piaceva sentirlo ridere, soprattutto dopo un po' che non lo faceva. La sua risata le scaldava il cuore e la faceva sentire apprezzata malgrado odiasse il suo alter ego; eppure lui riusciva sempre a farla sentire apprezzata, anche con gesti minimi e che per alcuni non avevano nessun significato.

Arrossì leggermente a quel pensiero.

«Comunque, da quanto tempo eri appostato davanti alla mia porta come uno stalker?» chiese, incuriosita.  
Luka recuperò il suo cellulare dalla tasca della felpa per leggere l'orario, non accorgendosi di Marinette che sbirciò il suo blocca schermo raffigurante un loro selfie. «Da circa un paio d'ore».  
La ragazza quasi si strozzò con la birra e le servirono un paio di secondi orima d poter tornare a parlare. «Cosa?! Luka, avresti potuto chiamarmi! Sarei venuta subito dopo il lavoro!»  
«Non volevo disturbarti e già mi dispiace che tu ed Alya non abbiate continuato la vostra uscita per colpa mia. Solo che non volevo ritornare in quella casa e non avevo nemmeno voglia di camminare» spiegò abbassando lo sguardo, giocherellando con l'anello che aveva sull'indice. Marinette notò solo in quel momento che il suo lo smalto nero era completamente rovinato, quasi scomparso del tutto. «Volevo stare un po' con te... ieri mi sono comportato male nei tuoi confronti e volevo chiederti scusa».  
La ragazza sorrise intenerita, posò la birra sul tavolino basso davanti al divano e gli prese la mano, facendo intrecciare le loro dita. «Non devi preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Ma la prossima volta che vuoi venire a trovarmi mi chiami, ok?» si raccomandò, stringendo leggermente le sue mani.  
Luka restituì il sorriso, rispondendo alla stretta. «Ok, lo farò».  


———————————  


I due parlarono per un po' del più e del meno, scherzando su alcune cose e discutendo su altre. Non era passato molto dall'ultima volta che avevano trascorso così tanto tempo insieme, ma quella chiacchierata fatta perlopiù di scambi di battute e di scherzi aveva giovato ad entrambi.

Luka era sdraiato sul divano con la testa poggiata sulle gambe di Marinette, mentre lei gli accarezzava i capelli e giocherellava con le sue ciocche blu sbiadite. Le erano sempre piaciuti i suoi capelli: nonostante le numerose tinte non erano per nulla crespi, anzi, erano molto morbidi – anche se in quel periodo erano meno curati rispetto a prima – mentre il colore azzurro richiamava i suoi occhi del medesimo colore.

Il ragazzo si lasciva cullare dal tocco delicato della ragazza sulla sua cute, credendo che si sarebbe quasi addormentato se solo non stessero parlando. E non sarebbe la prima volta che accadeva.

«Quindi, oggi ti sei rimediata un livido sulla chiappa», ridacchiò lui, facendola mugugnare.  
«Guarda che fa male!»  
«Oh non ne dubito» sorrise divertito, ricevendo un colpetto sulla fronte.  
Marinette passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, non accorgendosi che Luka la guardava sorridendo. «Devi tagliarti i capelli. Sono molto lunghi».  
«Ed io che pensavo ti piacesse vedermi con il codino», ridacchiò.  
La ragazza sogghignò. «Certo, mi piace farti diventare un unicorno con i tuoi stessi capelli o farti i codini di quando avevo quattordici anni, ma non sono scomodi per te?»  
«Ehi, è il mio nuovo stile».

I due risero, mentre Marinette continuava a passare la mano tra i capelli. Ci fu nuovamente silenzio, ma non era imbarazzante. Capitavano i silenzi tra loro, ma erano silenzi carichi di pensieri dove entrambi si godevano la compagnia reciproca.

Luka la guardò con un sorriso intenerito: «Sei bellissima».  
«D-Dai... Me lo dici fin troppo spesso. Anche quando sono un disastro», arrossì violentemente, portandosi le mani al viso, coprendosi per cercare di nascondere il rossore.  
Lui gliele prese, abbassandole per poterla guardare. «Perché è ciò che penso davvero. Sei l'unica canzone che ascolterei ogni giorno, colei che calma i miei sensi e mi fa ricordare che al mondo c'è ancora qualcosa di bello».

Marinette sentiva il cuore che batterle a mille nel petto, pensando che quasi potesse saltarle fuori dalla cassa toracica. Sapeva che Luka era sincero, non le aveva mai mentito su ciò che provava per lei e non gliel'aveva mai tenuto nascosto, anche se credeva che dopo tutto quel tempo avesse perso interesse in lei.

Era diverso da ciò che provava quando Chat Noir si era dichiarato a lei, eppure anche lui era suo amico. Allora perché con Luka sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco come quando a quattordici anni era davanti ad Adrien?

Chat Noir le dichiarava il suo amore ogni volta che la vedeva, anche durante le battaglie, ma credeva che mischiare i sentimenti al suo dovere da eroina fosse un ostacolo e potesse mettere in pericolo entrambi: le era sempre piaciuto il rapporto che aveva con Chat Noir, ma non andava oltre all'amicizia. All'epoca aveva occhi solo e soltanto per Adrien, ma ogni volte che lo vedeva non riusciva a spiccicare parola, iniziando a balbettare e temendo di fare solo figuracce per questo suo modo di essere.

Poi conobbe Luka, con il quale nacque subito una bella amicizia, sebbene non la lasciasse indifferente, e con il quale poteva essere se stessa senza aver paura di sbagliare nulla. Ammise che qualche volta si era chiesta se provasse qualcosa per Luka, ma la sua testa era sempre concentrata sul ragazzo biondo che a scuola era seduto davanti a lei. Quel ragazzo irraggiungibile ma che le faceva battere il suo cuore da adolescente.

Le ci volle un po' di tempo prima di capire che Adrien la considerava solo un'amica e che lui era innamorato di un'altra ragazza. Quando lo capì non solo aveva imparato a comportarsi normalmente, ma soprattutto aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo da amica ed a comportarsi da tale.

Luka le accarezzò il viso con delicatezza e la riportò alla realtà, non smettendo di sorridere nemmeno per un secondo mentre si perdeva nei suoi occhi azzurri. Si alzò con il busto e si mise seduto, tornando a guardarla.

Lei gli restituì lo sguardo, rossa come un peperone ma incapace di allontanarsi o interrompere quello scambio silenzioso, intimo, sotto un certo punto di vista. Nella sua testa c'era un turbine di emozioni: Luka era dolce e gentile con lei, oltre che essere un suo caro amico, ma Viperion la odiava; erano nemici, ma lui non lo sapeva.

Lasciò che il ragazzo le carezzasse il viso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre lo guardava sorridere gentilmente. Lui si avvicinò alle sue labbra, notando che anche lei si mosse verso le proprie; fu la suoneria del telefono di Marinette ad interromperli, facendoli allontanare.

Allarme akuma.

«Mi dispiace... I miei avranno bisogno di me al forno...» mentì schiarendosi la gola, prendendo il suo telefono e spegnendo l'allarme, per poi sistemarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
«Non preoccuparti. Sarebbe meglio che torni a casa, comunque. Juleka si starà chiedendo che fine ho fatto».

Luka si alzò non notando Marinette che si colpì in fronte con il palmo della mano, eppure lei notò la sua espressione malinconica, come se per lui fosse faticoso persino vedere la sorella.

Si alzò a sua volta accompagnò alla porta, stringendo la maniglia fino a far diventare le nocche bianche.«Grazie per la compagnia. Mi fa piacere passare il tempo con te».  
«Grazie a te per l'ospitalità» sorrise lui, oltrepassando la soglia della porta d'ingresso.  
Marinette strinse il pugno della mano che teneva dietro la schiena, arrossendo. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dargli una risposta o almeno parlargliene. «Luka, io...»  
«Non importa Marinette. Davvero, non preoccuparti» la interruppe con un sorriso gentile, facendole un buffetto.

La ragazza rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi, incontrando poi il suo sguardo. Non capiva come faceva Luka ad avere così tanta pazienza, soprattutto con lei che non aveva fatto altro che tergiversare e farlo soffrire. Lei teneva molto a lui e non voleva vederlo soffrire, ma la causa delle sue sofferenze era sempre lei che sia con o senza la maschera.

«Sappi solo che io non mi comporto così con te perché mi fai pena. Ma davvero sei importante per me!»  
Luka tolse la mano dalla sua testa, non smettendo di sorridere nel vedere le sue guance rosse e lo sguardo determinato. «Lo so».

Marinette lo guardò andarsene, sentendo il lo stomaco contorcersi per l'angoscia. Presto avrebbe dovuto dirglielo della sua confusione, di ciò che provava per lui. Sospirò, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Kagami aveva ragione su di lei: esitava troppo ed in questo modo avrebbe perso la sua occasione, esattamente come l'aveva persa con Adrien.

Ma non era quello il momento di autocommiserarsi. Il telefono suonò di nuovo ed era ora che Ladybug entrasse in azione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **Eccoci qua puntuali: è venerdì e si pubblica un nuovo capitolo EHEHEH**
> 
> **Spero la storia vi stia piacendo, perché venerdì prossimo vedremo che le cose iniziano a farsi interessanti *pavy face***
> 
> **Alla prossima :D  
>  FrancescaAbeni**


	6. Capitolo 5

  
  


Viperion era seduto sul bordo del tetto, le gambe incrociate e l'arpa poggiata accanto a lui; restava in silenzio a guardare Ladybug, Chat Noir e Carapace combattere contro un akuma piuttosto grande, in grado di sfruttare la terra a suo piacimento: aveva metà del corpo ricoperto di pietre ed il braccio destro formava un martello enorme.

Un po' gli ricordava La Cosa de "i Fantastici 4". A quanto pare Papillon aveva terminato le idee originali, senza contare che era parecchio lento e, per questo, semplice da battere.

Ecco perché Papillon da solo non avrebbe mai potuto vincere: dopo tutti quegli anni passati a creare akumatizzati non si era nemmeno avvicinato ai Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir.

Sospirò, alzandosi in piedi non appena le coccinelle magiche inglobarono le parti distrutte della città per riportare il tutto alla normalità, deciso di seguire Ladybug per sfruttare il momento in cui Carapace le avrebbe riconsegnato il Miraculous, così sarebbe rimasta senza alleati ed avrebbe scoperto anche l'identità di uno dei suoi compagni.

Saltò e si avvicinò ai tre eroi, restando ben nascosto prima che Ladybug e Carapace si allontanassero insieme.

Li seguì, restando nascosto sul tetto. Ascoltò i due parlare mentre il ragazzo restituì il Miraculous della tartaruga alla corvina; fece per muoversi verso di loro per attaccare di sorpresa, ma un bastone grigio si conficcò nel muro a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, distraendolo.

«E meno male che tu non attaccavi di sorpresa, ma chi si fida della parola di un serpente?» commentò sarcastico Chat Noir con una nota acida nella voce.  
Viperion si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo in cagnesco. «Non dovresti andartene anche tu come la tua donna?»  
«Ho ancora tempo», ammiccò mostrando le tacche sull'anello.

Quando si raggiungeva la maggiore età il potere del Miraculous poteva essere usato praticamente all'infinito, senza quei dannati cinque minuti di tempo limite; quindi Chat Noir avrebbe potuto usare il suo Cataclisma ogni volta che voleva, ma sapeva che non poteva rischiare di distruggere la casa di qualcuno, sopratutto se Ladybug non era lì a riparare il tutto.

Il corvino si lanciò contro Chat Noir, sfoderando calci e pugni per cercare di colpirlo, ma il felino era più veloce – oltre che più esperto – e schivò tutti i suoi colpi, parandone altri. Viperion digrignò i denti e afferrò la sua arma, lanciandogliela contro. Lui sapeva che funzionava come un boomerang, oltre che permettere a Viperion di poter fermare gli attacchi diretti tramite le corde della lira, senza contare che era molto utile contro chi era debole alle vibrazioni, ma dovette schivare la raffica di colpi del suo nemico, oltre che star attento alla sua arma.

Riuscì ad allontanarsi, rifugiandosi a debita distanza. Sapeva che se Viperion fosse riuscito a rubare il suo Miraculous allora Ladybug avrebbe dovuto faticare parecchio per vincere contro di lui, anche contando su altri eroi. Doveva resistere.

Il corvino attivò il suo potere e si lanciò nuovamente all'attacco, usando la sua lira per parare i colpi del bastone del felino, intrappolando prima una mano tra le sue corde e poi l'altra, facendogli lo sgambetto per atterrarlo.

Ora torreggiava sul suo ex compagno di lotte, sogghignando mentre teneva saldamente la lira per impedirgli di liberare i polsi.

«Game Over, micetto».

Chat Noir non poteva reagire, era bloccato dalla forza del portatore del serpente, ma il suono famigliare dello yo-yo di Ladybug che si stringeva attorno al polso di Viperion gli fece rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo. Per fortuna la sua Lady era sempre pronta a salvarlo.

La ragazza strattonò la corda, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Viperion che si rimise in piedi poco dopo, lo yo-yo ancora attorno al suo polso.

Chat Noir raggiunse il fianco di Ladybug, che teneva gli occhi fissi su Viperion, e gettò a lato la lira. «Luka, non sei costretto a farlo. Riconsegna il Miraculous!»  
Il ragazzo sibilò. «Non sono nemmeno costretto a restituire il Miraculous! Posso scegliere io da che parte stare, posso scegliere cosa fare. E scelgo di prendere a tutti i costi i vostri Miraculous!» esclamò, usando il suo potere per tornare indietro a quando lo aveva attivato.

Il tempo si riavvolse, tornando al momento prima che riuscisse ad atterrare Chat Noir, trovandosi nuovamente con lui che bloccava i polsi al biondo, sogghignando.  
A Luka non servì alzare lo sguardo, sapeva che Ladybug avrebbe usato la sua arma per soccorrere il suo partner, quindi protese il braccio appena udì il rumore dello yo-yo, afferrandolo e lasciando i due portatori senza parole. Il sogghigno non lasciò il suo volto, nemmeno quando Ladybug tentò di strattonarlo per liberare la sua arma dalla salda presa di Viperion.

«Game Over, micetto. Dopo sarà il turno di Ladybug».

La ragazza chiamò a gran voce il nome del suo compagno, che non riusciva a liberarsi dalla stretta morsa del serpente. Non poteva permettere che Luka prendesse il Miraculous del gatto nero, sarebbe stata la fine! Senza pensarci due volte lasciò il cordino dello yo-yo e si lanciò verso Viperion, che placcò al torso ed insieme caddero nel vuoto.

Ladybug non aveva la sua arma per poter fermare la caduta di entrambi e nemmeno Luka aveva nulla a disposizione per farlo. Se nessuno dei due avesse fatto presto qualcosa allora si sarebbero fatti davvero male.

La ragazza guardò il corvino, gli occhi azzurri lucidi per le lacrime. «Mi dispiace...»

Viperion grugnì, stringendo i denti ed attivando il suo potere appena prima di toccare terra. Ancora una volta si trovava davanti a Chat Noir, pronto a fronteggiarlo; ma ormai sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire: se avesse schivato Ladybug all'ultimo Chat Noir si sarebbe liberato, quindi avrebbe dovuto fronteggiarli entrambi, oppure sarebbe rimasto intrappolato dall'arma della coccinella.

Era meglio non rischiare ulteriormente. Afferrò la sua lira, che aveva lanciato poco prima, e la sistemò nel fodero sulla sua schiena, per poi saltare sul tetto accanto per allontanarsi prima dell'arrivo dell'eroina a pois.

Chat Noir fece per corrergli dietro, ma Ladybug lo fermò subito dopo averlo raggiunto: «Non seguirlo. Se ci affronta singolarmente siamo in svantaggio», disse tenendo in mano lo yo-yo.  
«E come facciamo con il Miraculous del serpente? In due possiamo affrontarlo».  
«Lui può manipolare il tempo. Non sappiamo quante volte lo abbiamo affrontato prima che lui abbia deciso di fuggire e sai bene che approfittarne anche quando non è trasformato rischiamo grosso. Non voglio affrontare di nuovo Mayura ed un akumatizzato», rispose riportando a galla vecchi avvenimenti di qualche anno prima, quando Chloé usò per l'ultima volta il Miraculous dell'ape: ad aspettarli c'era Mayura, che attaccò assieme a Miraculeur; quel giorno rischiarono davvero grosso e Ladybug prese la decisone di non dare più il Miraculous a Chloé.

Credeva che Mayura facesse da palo a casa di Luka per vedere se lei o Chat Noir entravano prendere il Miraculous del serpente con la forza, anche se Luka sapeva difendersi e sicuramente avrebbe trovato il modo di avvertire lei e Papillon per chiamare rinforzi.

Era una situazione alquanto difficile da gestire. Senza contare che non sapeva dove abitava, dato che non le aveva detto nulla e nemmeno Juleka voleva dirglielo – solo perché glielo aveva chiesto suo fratello con insistenza, a quanto pare.

Ladybug sospirò esasperata e spiegò a Chat Noir che avrebbe riportato il Miraculous della tartaruga a Fu e che poi sarebbe andata a casa. Lò salutò e si mosse verso dove il guardiano dei Miraculous la stava aspettando.  
  
  


—————————————  
  
  


Viperion rientrò nella sua stanza. Era così vicino dal prendere il Miraculous di Chat Noir, ma Ladybug aveva un brutto tempismo! Quel gatto nero era fin troppo fortunato per i suoi gusti.

Annullò la trasformazione ed aprì la porta della camera, controllando che sua sorella non fosse in casa – e di primo impatto sembrava così.

Raggiunse la cucina e lesse il biglietto che Juleka aveva lasciato per dirgli che sarebbe rimasta da Rose anche quella notte e che sarebbe tornata a casa il giorno seguente. Scrisse a Rose un messaggio di conferma che la sorella era con lei, ricevendo una risposta positiva poco dopo, e chiamò Sass, prendendo un'arancia per ridargli le energie e per fargli mettere qualcosa sotto i denti anche a lui.

Stava facendo scorrere le varie notizie sul suo cellulare, quando un rumore di passi attirò la sua attenzione. Sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Papillon è troppo occupato e preferisce mandare i suoi scagnozzi piuttosto che contattarmi di persona?» chiese con una nota acida nella voce, notando con la coda dell'occhio che Sass usava la mezza arancia che aveva sul tavolo come una sorta di scudo, sibilando minaccioso.  
Mayura apparve dall'oscurità della stanza, tenendo il ventaglio aperto davanti al viso, impedendo a Luka di vedere la sua bocca muoversi mentre parlava. «Si sta chiedendo come mai non sei riuscito ancora a prendere i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir. Dopotutto sai come si muovono, dovresti essere in grado di anticipare le loro mosse».  
«Eppure dovrebbe sapere anche lui che quei due insieme formano un duo praticamente imbattibile», esclamò con un'alzata si spalle, prendendo Sass sul palmo della mano insieme agli ultimi spicchi d'arancia mentre la piccola creatura allacciava la coda attorno al suo polso. Sapeva che il kwami si sentiva più a suo agio se a contatto con il suo portatore, soprattutto sentendone il calore corporeo.  
«Sembra che tu abbia un piano» notò lo donna, muovendo leggermente il ventaglio davanti al viso. «Esponilo. Papillon può sentirti».  
«Preferirei dirglielo di persona. Credo che possa scomodarsi se vuole sapere il piano che potrebbe portarlo facilmente alla vittoria, no?» aggiunse, alzando un sopracciglio. Sentì Sass stringere leggermente la coda attorno al polso, sibilando piano.  
Mayura restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, fino a che non chiuse il ventaglio. «E sia. Tra tre giorni, alle due di notte. Luogo dell'incontro Jardin du Tuilières, davanti alla fontana ottagonale. Vieni nelle tue vesti civili» aggiunse, per poi camminare verso la finestra ed uscire, sparendo tra i tetti.

Il fatto che Papillon avesse deciso quell'orario e che non doveva essere trasformato gli lasciò intendere che anche lui non lo sarebbe stato. Cos'era, un modo perché si fidasse di lui? Avrebbe dovuto fare molto meglio di così, ma il fatto che sarebbe uscito dal suo covo per ascoltarlo per era un passo in avanti.

Sentì Sass sibilare tra le sue dita, notando la sua espressione di rabbia mista a preoccupazione. Sapeva quanto fosse contrario al suo nuovo "stile di vita", ma il colpevole – ovvero Ladybug – doveva pagare per ciò che aveva fatto.

Sistemò il kwami sul tavolo e recuperò il cellulare, impostandosi una sveglia come promemoria. Se mai Papillon lo avesse ascoltato allora sarebbe stata la volta buona che avrebbe messo le mani sui Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir, e così lui avrebbe riavuto indietro sua madre.  
  


—————————  
  


Non poteva sopportare gli occhi delle persone su di sé, non riusciva a vedere tutte quelle persone che cercavano di capire cosa fosse successo, perché Anarka era priva di vita tra le braccia di Viperion.

Ladybug era accanto a lui, le lacrime agli occhi mentre Chat Noir teneva le mani sulle sue spalle, anche lui con espressione dispiaciuta.

Perché avevano quella faccia? Non era mica loro madre. Non potevano sapere cosa si provava.

Le sirene delle forze dell'ordine – dalla polizia ai vigili del fuoco – attirò la sua attenzione e subito il panico lo assalì. Sentì il cuore battergli violentemente nel petto e la testa iniziava a girargli.

Poggiò sua madre a terra e corse verso il bordo della Liberty, saltando la folla che si faceva sempre più folta per vedere. Sentì Ladybug chiamare il suo nome da eroe, ma si fermò solo quando raggiunse un vicolo non molto distante dalla barca, poggiandosi al muro per cercare di calmare il respiro accellerato.

I pensieri vorticavano nella sua testa, impedendogli di pensare lucidamente. Fu quando sentì la mano di qualcuno sulla sua spalla che, piano piano, tornò alla realtà, vedendo chiaramente Ladybug davanti a sé; aveva un'espressione dispiaciuta e le mani al petto, notando che faceva fatica a tenere lo sguardo su quello di lui.

«Luka... Mi dispiace...»  
«Ti dispiace? Non credi che sia inutile dirlo?» la interruppe, guardandola con disprezzo. «Sapevi che era in pericolo e non l'hai aiutata!»  
Ladybug scosse la testa: «Ho sbagliato, credevo di potercela fare, invece ho incasinato tutto».

Il ragazzo emise un suono seccato, serrando i pugni. Stava parlando della morte di sua madre come qualcosa che si poteva sistemare, come se fosse una stanza a soqquadro. Gli veniva il voltastomaco.

Ed ora che cos'aveva ricevuto in cambio? Lui che si era fidato di lei in tutti quegli anni, lui che l'aveva aiutata a combattere contro Papillon e Mayura, lui che l'ammirava; sapendo che lei era sempre lì per aiutare i cittadini si sentiva al sicuro, senza contare che aveva il privilegio di poter lottare al suo fianco come portatore.

Il privilegio di poter proteggere gli innocenti, ora, era anche suo, invece sua madre era morta e lui non poteva fare nulla per aiutarla perché Ladybug gli aveva consegnato il Miraculous troppo tardi.

_Era solo colpa sua._

«Luka, per favore, consegnami il Miraculous. Parlerò con il Guardiano sul da farsi».

Il giovane osservò la mano tesa di Ladybug davanti a sé, in attesa che le consegnasse il bracciale del serpente. E poi sarebbe sparita, come sempre. Nessuna risposta, nessuna spiegazione.

«No. Non ti consegnerò il Miraculous», rispose secco notando l'espressione della corvina farsi confusa.  
Ladybug sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di elaborare ciò che Luka le aveva risposto. «Luka, devo tornare dal Guardiano con il Miraculous del serpente. Ci siamo scambiati una promessa la prima volta che ti ho chiesto di diventare portatore, ricordi?»

Il corvino dai capelli verde acqua scoppiò a ridere in una risata amara, portandosi la mano tra i capelli e tornando serio poco dopo. Aveva gli occhi leggermente lucidi, ma la sua espressione trasudava pura rabbia.

«Il dovere di un eroe è proteggere i cittadini, impedire che si facciano del male» disse con voce ferma, toccandole il petto con l'indice. «So che è impossibile salvare tutti, ma sapevi che mia madre era rimasta intrappolata nella nave e non hai fatto nulla per aiutarla. Hai mancato al tuo dovere di eroe, non venire a farmi la predica sulle promesse da mantenere!» aggiunse prima di voltarsi per darle le spalle e saltare sul tetto della casa alla sua destra, correndo senza una meta precisa.

Non seppe quanto tempo passò, ma si fermò perché non aveva più fiato. Si guardò attorno, cercando di capire dove si trovasse, ma non riuscendo ad individuare nessun punto di riferimento.

Il respiro era corto, sopratutto perché iniziava ad elaborare ciò che era accaduto quel pomeriggio; si guardò le mani tremanti rivestire del costume da Viperion mentre la vista si faceva più sfocata per via delle lacrime.

Sua madre era morta e l'aveva tenuta tra le sue braccia.

Cadde in ginocchio, continuando a fissare le sue mani mentre la testa iniziava a girargli e la nausea lo assaliva.

Era arrivato in ritardo, lui che possedeva il Miraculous della seconda possibilità. Era tornato indietro migliaia di volte per cercare di riparare al danno, ma tutte le volte era sempre troppo tardi.

In balia dei suoi pensieri, non si accorse della farfalla viola che entrò in contatto con il Miraculous del serpente, sorpreso di sentire la voce profonda di Papillon che lo chiamava.

«No... Per favore...» singhiozzò mentre si portò le mani alla testa, cercando di reprimere il potere dell'akuma.  
«Viperion, non vuoi vendetta? Sei stato vittima di un terribile fato e non hai nessuna colpa» esclamò l'uomo nella sua mente, sogghignando. «È solo colpa di Ladybug sé tua madre è morta ed ora provi queste emozioni negative. Io ti darò il potere per combattere, ma in cambio dovrai portarmi i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir».

Il ragazzo si accorse di star trattenendo il respiro solo dopo che Papillon smise di parlare. Aveva ragione, era solo colpa di Ladybug, tutta questa storia era solo colpa sua, lui non centrava nulla!

«A cosa ti servono i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir? Perché li brami?» domandò serio, fissando un punto davanti a sé.  
L'uomo fece una pausa. «Voglio ottenere il potere assoluto per riavere indietro ciò che ho perduto. Se ci riuscirai potrò anche soddisfare la tua richiesta silenziosa».

Luka sentì il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene a quella frase, non solo perché Papillon gli aveva appena rivelato perché akumatizzata le persone, ma soprattutto perché c'era una soluzione al torto che lui e sua sorella avevamo subìto per mano di Ladybug. Il Miraculous dslla coccinella e del gatto nero se uniti potevano soddisfare un desiderio, anche se impossibile, da quanto aveva capito.

«Allora, che ne dici?» domandò Papillon nella sua testa, riportandolo alla realtà.  
Viperion sogghignò, rialzandosi in piedi. «Ti aiuterò, ma non voglio essere sotto l'influsso di una tua akuma» aggiunse, sollevando una mano e chiudendola a pugno. «Voglio farlo con il mio potere, voglio essere cosciente quando strapperò il Miraculous a Ladybug e la farò pagare per quello che ha fatto» ringhiò, sentendo le unghie scavare nel palmo malgrado la tuta.  
Papillon rise di gusto. «E sia. Ci vediamo alla prossima battaglia, Viperion».

Il ragazzo sentì interrompersi il contatto mentale tra lui e l'altro portatore, vedendo la farfalla viola che prima era nel suo Miraculous uscire e diventare bianca, volando verso una meta a lui sconosciuta. Il sole stava iniziando a tramontare ed i raggi coloravano di arancio il cielo durante il crepuscolo.

Avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, avrebbe preso il Miraculous Ladybug e l'avrebbe fatta soffrire. Avrebbe presto avuto la sua vendetta.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora sapete cosa Viperion e Papillon si sono detti la prima volta dopo che la dolce Anarka se n'è andata.
> 
> Non so voi, ma io mi sto divertendo un sacco a far soffrire i personaggi MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!
> 
> Well, ci si vede al prossimo capitolo 🌚  
> FrancescaAbeni


	7. Capitolo 6

Ancora non capiva perché proprio a quell'ora. Papillon, a quanto pare, non era un tipo giornaliero – eppure mandava quantità di akuma durante il giorno, perché non può dormire come tutti durante la notte?

Era da poco passata l'una e mezza, la metro era quasi completante vuota, tranne per un uomo ubriaco addormentato in fondo alla sua carrozza e qualche turista che stava ancora girando per le vie di Parigi.

Ormai tutto il mondo era venuto a conoscenza degli attacchi akuma in questa città, infatti il turismo era calato almeno del settantacinque per cento – all'incirca. Le strade non erano più colme di persone che parlavano diverse lingue da quella francese come qualche anno prima e la città ne aveva risentito parecchio; proprio perché erano tutti spaventanti da Papillon. Anche i parigini lo erano, sopratutto dopo l'incidente in cui era morta una persona, da allora coloro che giravano di notte erano diminuiti drasticamente e le strade erano già totalmente vuote intorno alle tre del mattino.

Un duro colpo per la città.

Raggiunse in metro la fermata "Concorde" mezz'ora più tardi ed una volta che le porte si aprirono scese dal vagone, voltandosi verso l'uscita che l'avrebbe portato al parco. Si sistemò il cappuccio in testa, dato che le poche persone ancora per strada – sopratutto i più giovani – potevano riconoscerlo. Dalla fermata della metro fino alla fontana ottagonale non erano nemmeno cinque minuti di camminata, ma lui li fece diventare tre, mantenendo un passo svelto e tenendo la mente concentrata sulla sua meta.

Mancavano pochi metri e già riusciva a distinguere due figure in piedi avvolte da una specie di mantella scura. Certo che se volevano non dare dell'occhio avevano proprio sbagliato tutto! Mayura si era raccomandata che lui non venisse trasformato, quindi, se Papillon non voleva essere beccato da uno dei due eroi di ronda avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso, ma non avrebbe mai svelato la sua identità.

Luka abbassò il cappuccio, ringraziando chiunque lo ascoltasse che il parco a quell'ora era completamente vuoto, vi erano solo lui e le due figure incappucciate.

«Come concordato siamo qui ad ascoltare ciò che hai da dire. Forza, rivelaci il tuo piano per sconfiggere Ladybug e Chat Noir», esclamò la figura più bassa, che vista la voce e la statura dovesse essere Mayura.  
Luka alzò la mano sinistra, quella con il suo Miraculous. «Chi mi garantisce che voi siete Papillon e Mayura? Magari siete Ladybug e Chat Noir che mi stanno tirando un brutto scherzo», aggiunse anche per provocarli. Certo, Ladybug e Chat Noir non potevano sapere del loro incontro, ma doveva esserne almeno sicuro.

I due pronunciarono i nomi di quelli che dovevano essere i loro due kwami, Nooroo e Duusu, e subito dopo due esserini volanti si palesarono accanto alle due figure: il kwami della farfalla sembrava intimorito, con il capo basso, mentre quello del pavone era abbastanza felice di stare all'aria aperta, svolazzando qua e là accanto alla sua portatrice.

«Ora che hai visto i nostri kwami immagino ti possa fidare di noi. Rivelaci il tuo piano». Fu di nuovo la donna a parlare. Chi gli garantiva che fossero davvero Papillon e Mayura? Magari erano due scagnozzi inviati per confonderlo. Non si fidava per nulla di loro, ma doveva reggere il gioco.

Luka incrociò le braccia al petto. Non accennò alla fiducia perché, sicuramente, loro si fidavano di lui come lui si fidava di loro: sebbene fossero una specie di collaboratori, non avevano nessuna interazione al di fuori delle battaglie contro Ladybug e Chat Noir.

Luka sospirò, guardandosi attorno un'ultima volta per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno prima di parlare. «Ladybug e Chat Noir combattono sempre insieme».  
«E questo lo sapevamo già», lo interruppe la donna. Sembrava avesse fretta di arrivare dritta al sodo.  
Fece finta che non avesse parlato e continuò con il suo discorso: «Il loro punto di forza è l'unione. Se combattono insieme sono più forti, ma non è la prima volta che uno dei due, o entrambi, si ritrovano in estrema difficoltà se separati».  
L'uomo sotto il mantello rise, attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo. «Non mi stai dicendo nulla di nuovo. Anche io ho notato che Ladybug e Chat Noir sono più affiatati se insieme».  
«Allora perché non hai fatto nulla per separarli?»

Non poteva vedere l'espressione di Papillon sotto il capuccio. Non sapeva se stesse ridendo, se fosse seccato o se lo stesse studiando, esattamente come stava facendo lui ora.

Giocare sul suo senso di frustrazione per le continue sconfitte era un modo che aveva per capire le sue vere intenzioni, tenendosi sulla difensiva in caso avesse fatto la stessa cosa con lui.

L'uomo non disse nulla, al suo posto prese parola Mayura: «Non tutti gli akumatizzati sono uguali. C'è chi si avvicina di più, chi, seppur riuscendoci, fallisce perché Ladybug e Chat Noir risolvono la situazione, ed altri che invece che seguono il loro sentimenti di vendetta che l'akuma alimenta. Tu stesso la prima volta, sebbene stavi combattendo solo contro Ladybug hai preferito lasciare il suo Miraculous ed avere la tua vendetta su quel produttore discografico. Papillon da la possibilità di vendicarsi in cambio dei Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir».

Luka alzò il sopracciglio nel sentire le sue parole. Sembrava quasi che volesse far passare Papillon per il buono, colui che dava una possibilità alle persone. Non si fidava affatto di lui, ma gli serviva per raggiungere il suo scopo.

«Il mio piano è di utilizzare tutte le armi che abbiamo a disposizione», spiegò brevemente il ragazzo rivolgendo l'attenzione a Papillon. «Con il mio potere, un tuo akumatizzato ed un Sentimostro di Mayura potrai impadronirti dei Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir in men che non si dica. Ma prima devono essere separati, sopratutto perché sicuramente ruoteranno nell'aiuto degli altri eroi».

L'uomo annuì, avvicinandosi al giovane ed allungando la mano verso di lui. Luka la fissò fino a quando non parlò.

«Viperion, se accetti io ti conferirò la possibilità di aumentare il tuo potere. Usando una delle mie akuma sarai libero di tornare indietro nel tempo ogni volta che vorrai e non solo dopo che hai attivato il potere del Miraculous».  
«No», disse secco il ragazzo notando un leggero movimento della mano, come se fosse rimasto scioccato dalla sua risposta. «Io uso solo il Miraculous del serpente. Non ci tengo ad essere akumatizzato di nuovo». La sua risposta fu diretta. Se proprio doveva sconfiggere Ladybug lo avrebbe fatto con la sua volontà, senza nessun aiuto da parte degli altri. Era lui che decideva per sé.

Papillon ritrasse la mano, sistemandola nuovamente sotto il mantello scuro.

«Va bene. In caso cambiassi idea durante una battaglia sai come contattarmi. Andiamo», aggiunse prima di camminare verso il ragazzo e superarlo, seguito dalla donna.

Luka non si voltò, allontanò per recarsi alla fermata della metro, sollevando il cappuccio per coprirsi. Sapeva che quell'uomo stava tramando qualcosa e per questo avrebbe dovuto essere più attento; ma lo avrebbe sfruttato appieno dato che era l'unico a sapere come poteva riportare in vita sua madre.

Gabriel si sedette sul sedile posteriore della sua limousine, abbassando il cappuccio scuro e sistemando i capelli leggermente scompigliati. Sospirò, guardando fuori dal finestrino.

«Possiamo fidarci di lui?» domandò Nathalie dopo aver chiuso la portiera del guidatore, lei si era tolta la mantella, poggiandola sul sedile accanto al suo.  
L'uomo scosse la testa. Non si fidava di quel ragazzo, fino a poco tempo prima era un eroe. «Quel ragazzo è molto bravo a capire le persone, mentre lui è difficile da leggere. L'unica cosa certa che so è che odia davvero Ladybug» aggiunse, mettendosi a braccia conserte e sogghignando. «Dobbiamo continuare a fargli pensare che esaudiremo il suo desiderio, finché non saremo effettivamente entrati in possesso dei Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir, poi potremo liberarci di lui».

La donna annuì e mise in moto l'auto, guidando poi fino a Villa Agreste.  
  


—————————————  
  


Luka rientrò in casa, girandosi verso la porta d'ingresso per chiuderla a chiave quando la luce del salotto che si accendeva attirò la sua attenzione.

Si voltò, trovando la sorella in piedi vicino allo stipite dalla porta che conduce al corridoio per raggiungere le camere da letto ed il bagno. Come pigiama indossava una delle sue vecchie magliette che le stavano fin troppo grandi ed un paio di pantaloni lunghi leggeri, i capelli lunghi sciolti come sempre ed il ciuffo le ricadeva davanti al viso. Era visibilmente arrabbiata.

«Dove sei stato?» domanda incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Il ragazzo si voltò nuovamente verso la porta, finendo di girare la chiave nella toppa. «A fare una passeggiata. Avevo bisogno d'aria».  
«Non mentirmi!» sbottò lei. Luka quasi fece un saldo contro la porta: sua sorella era sempre calma, non urlava mai. «La notte non dormi, a volte esci e torni la mattina sperando che non me ne accorga, stai male, non mi parli nemmeno più... Non è che per caso hai iniziato a drogarti?»  
Il ragazzo assunse un'espressione di pura confusione. Scosse la testa, cercando di mettere insieme le parole. «Assolutamente no! Lo sai che io per primo sono contro quella roba. Semplicemente non avevo sonno e sono uscito un po', tutto qui» rispose, poggiando le chiavi di casa sul mobiletto contro il muro sulla sua destra.

Sbadiglia e fa per avviarsi verso camera sua ma la sorella gli bloccava la via.

«Lo so che la morte della mamma ti ha distrutto, ha distrutto anche me, ma dobbiamo andare avanti. Non possiamo soffermarci su un brutto avvenimento, la mamma non lo vorrebbe».  
«E tu cosa ne sai di cosa vorrebbe la mamma? Non è qui per dircelo» ribatté secco lui, poggiando la mano sulla spalla di Juleka solo per far sì che si spostasse di lato, superandola.  
«Lo sai benissimo che ho ragione. Lo so che non è passato molto da quando se n'è andata, ma tu non stai facendo nulla per comportarti da persona matura ed andare avanti».

Il corvino non rispose e si rifugiò nella sua stanza, girando la chiave nella toppa e bloccando a chiunque l'ingresso. Aveva l'illusione che in quel modo tutti i suoi problemi restavano fuori dalla sua stanza, senza poterlo raggiungere. Solitamente si isolava nella musica, ma fin da quando si erano trasferiti in quell'abitazione non aveva nemmeno la voglia di tirare fuori la chitarra dalla custodia.

Si sdraiò sul letto in posizione fetale, lo sguardo rivolto verso la finestra. Sospirò, spostando gli occhi verso la finestra per vedere la luna, ma le nuvole iniziavano ad avvicinarsi poco alla volta.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dall'oscurità che lo avvolgeva.  


—————————————

  


Luka si svegliò ore più tardi, notando dalla sveglia sul suo comodino che era passato mezzogiorno da un po'. Aveva dormito per quasi nove ore, il che era parecchio di più rispetto ai giorni precedenti.

Sospirò, recuperando la bottiglietta di acqua accanto alla sveglia per berne un po', riponendola poi dove l'aveva presa.

Prese il telefono, che aveva dimenticato di caricare, ma per fortuna era ancora a poco più del trenta percento, facendo scorrere i messaggi che gli avevano scritto le persone. Aveva abbandonato tutti i gruppi, volendo staccarsi il più possibile dalla felicità degli altri, ma molti lo contattavano in chat privata: Juleka le aveva scritto che sarebbe uscita con i suoi amici, Adrien gli chiese se voleva fare un giro con lui, Nino e Kim, Marinette gli aveva scritto il buongiorno – come ogni mattina – e gli aveva inviato un selfie di gruppo di lei, Juleka, Alix e Rose in un bar a fare colazione, mentre nella chat di Rose vide la foto di Juleka che cercava di far abbassare il telefono alla ragazza ed una GIF di Marinette che faceva finta di essere un vampiro con due cannucce in bocca. Sorrise intenerito e salvò la GIF, riponendo poi il cellulare sul comodino.

Si alzò, andando a recuperare un'arancia che tagliò in due: con una metà preparò un bicchiere di spremuta per lui, mentre l'altra metà la sbucciò e la diede a Sass che, leccandosi le labbra, la divorò con gusto. Sistemò il bicchiere nel lavandino e poi andò in bagno per farsi una doccia per svegliarsi del tutto, sospirando ed ignorando il leggero disordine che vi era sia in cucina che in salotto.

Accese l'acqua ed attese che la temperatura fosse di suo gradimento prima di spogliarsi e sistemarsi sotto il getto. Solitamente farsi una doccia lo aiutava a rilassarsi, a non pensare più a nulla tranne che alla musica o ad altro, ma ultimamente, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva sua madre e lo sguardo incuriosito delle persona, come se alla Liberty fossero spuntate le ali. Riaprì gli occhi, prendendo un paio di respiri profondi per calmare il fiume di pensieri che scorreva come il getto d'acqua, non riuscendoci.

Inevitabilmente, il colloquio di quella notte con Papillon e Mayura ritornò a galla. Aveva fatto bene a rivelare ciò che aveva in mente a coloro che terrorizzavano Parigi da anni? Dopotutto da solo non avrebbe mai vinto contro Ladybug e Chat Noir, i due eroi che erano persino stati in grado di battere un intero esercito di akumatizzati nel "Giorno degli eroi" di sei anni prima, quindi non credeva nemmeno che il suo piano avrebbe funzionato. Ma lui poteva governare il tempo, sebbene per un periodo determinato e si era ripromesso che avrebbe tentato finché non sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento.

Sia Papillon che Mayura lo avevano incontrato di persona senza che fossero trasformati, coperti per celare le loro identità sebbene destassero sospetti. All'inizio credeva fossero due impostori, ma aveva percepito l'odio dell'uomo per i due portatori e l'assoluta fiducia della donna nei suoi confronti. Non li aveva visti in faccia, ma le sensazioni che trasmettevano non mentivano e lui era davvero bravo a coglierle.

Sapeva anche che Papillon aveva in mente qualcosa, ma che fosse contro Ladybug o meno non lo sapeva.

Sospirò, finendo di lavarsi per poi uscire dalla doccia e fissarsi nello specchio leggermente appannato per l'umidità del vapore; odiava guardarsi perché non vedeva più il ragazzo di giorni prima, quando ancora poteva considerare la sua vita normale, ma soprattutto felice.

Questa casa era la rappresentazione della sua perdita, del suo passaggio dalla vita che amava a quella che non gli apparteneva, quella che detestava. Non solo non combatteva più al fianco di Ladybug e Chat Noir, ma ora voleva vendicarsi di loro, aiutando Papillon ad impadronirsi del Miraculous della creazione e del Miraculous della distruzione.

Odiava quella casa. Odiava questa sua nuova vita.

Lo stomaco iniziò a brontolare e dopo essersi infilato un paio di pantaloni grigi della tuta ed una maglietta a maniche corte nera uscì dal bagno; ad attirare la sua attenzione furono le voci di due ragazze che stavano ridendo. Sentì il sangue raggelarsi nelle vene e si affacciò sul salotto, confermando il suo timore: Juleka e Marinette sedute al tavolo mentre ridevano e guardavano il cellulare.

Cosa ci faceva lì Marinette? Perché era entrata in questa sua nuova ed odiosa vita?

Sentì il respiro farsi accelerato e la testa iniziava a girargli. Barcollando raggiunse la sua stanza, chiudendo la porta a chiave e sedendosi a terra, la schiena contro l'ingresso, le gambe al petto e le mani a coprirgli le orecchie.

Marinette era l'ultima persona che doveva entrare in quella casa, doveva starne fuori almeno lei. Eppure aveva detto che l'avrebbe sempre aiutato, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui.

Allora perché non poteva lasciarlo sprofondare nella sua disperazione?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed anche oggi è venerdì, quindi nuovo aggiornamento! :D
> 
> Vi avviso: da oggi gli aggiornamenti non saranno sempre puntuali, perché avevo finito di scrivere fino a questo capitolo, ma da qui devo scrivere ancora tutto. Essendo al terzo anno di università, ed avendo certi professori che amano riempirci di lavori (tipo ne tolgono 1 ma ne aggiungono 5 più lunghi), sono un po' impegnata e quindi ho meno tempo per scrivere... Mi dispiace non poter essere puntuale, perché detesto non esserlo, ma per un po' sarà così RIP
> 
> Spero comunque che seguirete la storia, soprattutto perché le cose devono ancora farsi interessanti!
> 
> Ci vediamo al prossimo aggiornamento :D  
> FrancescaAbeni


End file.
